I'm in Naruto World! (Various! x Reader)
by Myra Ruby Phantomhive
Summary: (Naruto x Sasuke x Reader x Gaara)


I left English class with a bathroom pass. I grinned in relief that I finally left that boring room. I whistled as I walked down the hall and made sure no one was there. Once the coast was clear, I stepped out of my hiding spot, which was a vending machine and began walking around. My school for some reason never felt normal and I wanted to know why. I turned my head back and forth looking at everything as I tried to find something out of the ordinary. Nothing.

"Hey!" I glanced ahead of me and saw a very tall, but slightly chubby security guard.

"Shit," I muttered and pivoted, to the right. The guard was on my tail as I tried to pick up my pace.

"Legs don't fail me now!" I yelled picking my pace up just a bit. I passed the cafeteria and was glad there were classes going on right now. I made a quick turn and saw a closet. I opened the door and slowly closed it after I went in. Pressing my ear to the door, I listened until I was certain he was gone. I sighed in relief and pulled out my phone for some light in this dark closet. There were a lot of...weird things. I then saw a light switch. I pushed it up and light began to shine in the dark room. It was dusty and old looking, like no one's been there for a long time. I began to look around, feeling the texture of anything I could get my hands on. My eyes landed on a box that didn't look old, but shiny and new. I picked it up and examined it. It was made out of black wood and was nicely polished, while the rims also contained some gold. The other thing that caught my interest was that a note was attached to it, saying 'Do Not Open!'. Who wouldn't be curious and try to open it?

"So beautiful," I whispered picking up the item that was in the box. It was a necklace the red jewel that was shaped as a heart, shined in the closet light. I looked around and quickly placed it on my neck.

'Who would let this necklace go to waste?' I thought to myself. As the bell rang, I stepped outside the closet and calmly walked back to the study hall to return the bathroom pass, before heading to my next class.

 **~Time Skip ~**

I threw my bag on the floor and groaned.

"I hate school!" I exclaimed, angrily before looking through my drawers to get my pjs. I pulled out my phone and plugged in my ear buds before blasting away Nightcore, my favorite song. I began feeling drowsy and drifted into my dream world.

 **~Time Skip ~**

"Hey...Hey...Wake up!" I snapped my eyes and sat straight up, hitting both of our foreheads with someone. They groaned as I said "Tch." I glared at the person, but then saw Kotetsu. Izumo went next to him to see if he was alright.

"You alright, kid?" He asked me and I nodded. Izumo held out his hand and I took it, he picked me up off the floor.

"What were you doing, laying on the floor?" Izumo asked and I blinked. My dreams always start out weird.

"I have no idea," I whispered, looking at the floor. Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other with a knowing look on their face before looking at me.

"Come on," Kotetsu said and I looked up at them, confused before following them. We walked for a while with me behind the two men as they talked, until making it to the Hokage tower. We walked in and Izumo knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice said and Izumo opened the door. Inside was the 3rd Hokage, sitting behind his desk and a bunch of papers stacked on it. He looked up at us.

"Ah, Kotetsu and Izumo. Who is the child next to you?" He said and I gripped both my arms behind my back. I didn't know why, but for some reason, I felt nervous.

"This kid was found sleeping outside by Konoha Gates and doesn't remember how she got here" Kotetsu explained and the Hokage just stared at me.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"(Y/N)" I replied and he nodded.

"Do you have any talents?" He asked and I just shrugged, having no idea what I can do. He hummed.

"Well I can sense chakra in you, so I will put you in the ninja academy. Before that happens, I have you tested to figure out what you are capable of." The Hokage stated and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright, Kotetsu and Izumo show this girl to her apartment" he then continued and threw some keys to Kotetsu. "And (Y/N) tomorrow be at the training grounds, I'll have one of the examiners pick you up." he finished and I bowed.

"Thank you." Was all I said before the three of us left.

 **~Time Skip ~**

I waved goodbye to Kotetsu and Izumo before heading inside to my new apartment. It wasn't very big and was the right size for one person. Since I didn't have any clothes, weapons or food with me, the Hokage also gave me some money to go shopping. I placed all the bags on the floor. I stretched my muscles and began to put everything away. After 1 hour and a half, I was finished and went to go check my bedroom. It was a normal room until I saw the mirror. Usually, in my dreams, I would be wearing different clothes, but I'm still wearing my pajamas, and even the necklace. I began to freak out and even tried pinching my arm.

"This is for real."


End file.
